


Nobody’s Perfect

by badly_knitted



Category: FAKE (Manga)
Genre: Community: fic_promptly, Friends to Lovers, Friendship, Friendship/Love, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-23
Updated: 2016-02-23
Packaged: 2018-05-22 20:42:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 527
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6093469
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/badly_knitted/pseuds/badly_knitted
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dee knows Ryo isn’t perfect, but his character flaws are part of what make him the man Dee loves.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Nobody’s Perfect

**Author's Note:**

> Written For: My own prompt ‘FAKE, Dee/Ryo. Ryo's such an airhead, Dee sometimes wonders how his partner has managed to survive this long,’ at fic_promptly.
> 
> **Setting:** After Vol. 7.

As much as Dee loves Ryo, he’d be the first to admit that his partner and lover is far from perfect. Even now he can be kinda uptight, and he’s borderline OCD. He’s a workaholic, and oh yeah, total airhead. It’s a character flaw, but not a major one. Truth to tell, Dee thinks it’s cute most of the time, but it does make him wonder how Ryo has survived as long as he has. After all, let’s face it; being a cop isn’t the safest line of work he could be in.

There are times when Ryo is just completely oblivious to the world around him, too deep in his own thoughts to have any awareness of his surroundings. The other week, he would’ve walked smack into a signpost if Dee hadn’t stopped him. He really shouldn’t be let out alone when he’s preoccupied.

He never notices when he’s being hit on either. Dee thought at first that Ryo didn’t notice because he didn’t expect guys to hit on him, but he soon realised his partner was exactly the same with women. They’d flirt and flirt, and it would just go right over Ryo’s pretty little head. That was actually kinda funny to watch.

Then there’s Ryo’s habit of mislaying things. Dee thinks that might be at the root of his partner’s need to have a place for everything and everything in its place. At least that way he knows where to find things. He’s lost his keys at Dee’s place three times in the last week alone, but he’ll get a surprise next time he visits; Dee’s put in a key rack just inside his apartment door. Now they’ll be able to spend more time having fun and less time searching for lost keys.

Dee’s long suspected that Ryo relies on the radio, TV, newspaper and his computer at work to tell him the day and date. His wristwatch has a date function too, when Ryo remembers to put it on. He’s getting better at that now he has Dee to remind him of such things, but still, Dee swears sometimes Ryo would forget his head if it wasn’t so firmly attached.

You’d think that being such an airhead would make him a liability as a cop, but somehow, the opposite is true. Ryo’s brain just seems to work in a different way to other people’s. It’s like, when it’s offline, so to speak, it’s putting tiny clues together and coming up with answers that everyone else missed. Maybe it’s somehow connected with him being long-sighted; he just sees things differently. 

Anyway, when Ryo’s out on the streets of New York working a case, his mind is right where it’s supposed to be: on the job. Dee never has to worry about Ryo not having his back, or doing something monumentally stupid; airhead or not, he made detective because he’s that good at what he does. So what if he has a few minor character flaws? He’s the best partner Dee’s ever had. At work or at home, there’s no one Dee would rather spend time with, and really, that’s all that matters.

The End


End file.
